Dominate (2014 minigame)/Kits and Tactics
These are the classes: Brute - The Brute Kit is a kit with full Diamond armor. Some consider the most offensive kit and indeed very powerful. It has a few projectile abilities, those being Flesh Hook, Dwarf Toss, and Block toss. Otherwise, it is a melee-centered kit. Brute can effectively take on groups of enemies, using abilities like Bloodlust and Overwhelm. It can also be a good interception class, with such abilities like Stampede and Whirlwind Axe allowing a Brute to close distance and deal damage to enemies. Ranger - The Ranger Kit has full Chain armor, and its primary weapon is the bow. It is recommended for skilled archers or anyone wanting to learn how to be an effective archer. You can help your teammates from afar by shooting attacking opponents. Ranger also has a few abilities which improve its mobility, like Agility and Wolf's Pounce. This kit can also utilize various arrow types as abilities, such as Napalm Shot, which is a flaming arrow that leaves pools of fire wherever it hits. Knight - The Knight Kit is equipped with full Iron armor. It is given to a player automatically if they do not choose a kit. It considered by many to be the best defensive kit, but it can also be used very effectively in offensive strategies. It lacks projectile attacks, except for Roped Axe Throw. A good dominate strategy for knight is to stay and guard already captured control points. Knight has many abilities which allow it to take on groups of enemies and preserve its own health, such as Cleave and Level Field or Fortitude. It also has some limited movement abilities. Mage - The Mage Kit has access to full golden armor. Mage is very versatile, able to choose from 29 different skills that have various effects and are split into distinct elements. Mage can be used as a support, defensive, or offensive class. This makes it one of the most versatile kits in Champions, and Mages can accompany others using kits like Brute to extend their lifespan. One ability which can do this is Life Bonds, which takes health from the Mage in order to heal nearby allies. Assassin - The Assassin Kit receives full Leather armor at the start of each match. It also has infinite speed II in all situations, unless one is carrying the flag. It is different in nature from other kits, because its melee attacks do not deal knockback. The only way to deal knockback as an assassin is to use a bow. Assassin is targeted towards a more stealthy playstyle, and is particularly useful for intercepting flag carriers because of its agility. Assassin is also good at supporting other classes in fights, by sneaking up on enemies and killing them while they are distracted. Abilities like Evade allow an Assassin to be a formidable opponent on their own. Assassins are particularly vulnerable to abilities which give slowness, because most movement abilities cannot be used while they are slowed. Category:Guide Pages